Rahkshi of Heat Vision
The Rahkshi of Heat Vision were an unnamed breed of Rahkshi which controlled Heat Vision. History Creation Rahkshi of Heat Vision, like all Rahkshi, would have been created as a Kraata of Heat Vision was transformed in a pool of Energized Protodermis and if another Kraata of Heat Vision was placed in it. .]] Archives A Rahkshi of Heat Vision was known to have been kept in the lower levels of the Archives. However its Stasis Tube was smashed, at some point prior to the Great Cataclysm, allowing it to roam free and have a hand in Toa Metru Whenua's search for Tehutti. When he found the Matoran trapped beneath a number of rocks he freed him then encountered the Rahkshi of Heat Vision. The Toa and Matoran were barely able to escape. They both would have been killed by the Rahkshi had Whenua not freed a Muaka, a species of Rahi with a natural tendency to attack Rahkshi, then left the two to fight each other while he and Tehutti escaped. This Rahkshi's Status is unknown but, if it survived this as the victor of the battle then it would likely have been killed in either the Great Cataclysm, during the Visorak Invasion of Metru Nui. Reign of Teridax Following Teridax's hearing of a rebellion on Zakaz, he sent an army of Rahkshi to kill any Skakdi who rebelled against him on the island. By this point, Nektann had allied with Teridax and moved his army to the Southern Island Chain, where the two armies were able to emerge onto Bara Magna and attack the inhabitants when Gresh opened the trap door. The Skakdi and Rahkshi declared war on the Glatorian and a battle broke out. Following the outbreak, a Rahkshi of Heat Vision came across a piece of Golden Armor, which he kept until it was defeated by Takanuva. The Toa of Light did this by attracting the attention of a second Rahkshi of Heat Vision then creating a hologram of himself jumping between them. The two Rahkshi blasted him only to find it was an illusion and that they had just struck each other. Toa Tahu later managed to unite the Golden Armor and incinerate the Kraata in the Rahkshi, causing their armies to crummble to the desert floor. This left the Teridax vulnerable and, with led to his death. Abilities and Traits The Rahkshi of Heat Vision had the ability to unleash powerful beams of intense heat in the form of optical lasers. However, this meant they would be blind for a short period of time. The Rahkshi of Heat Vision were some of the few Rahkshi that did not need their staffs to focus their powers. Tools The Rahkshi of Heat Vision carried staffs. However, they were unable to channel their powers through it. BIONICLE.com Stats Set Information *The Rahkshi of Heat Vision was released in 2010 as one of the six BIONICLE Stars sets. *This set contained 18 pieces, which included one Golden Armor piece. *The Rahkshi would later be combined with the other BIONICLE Stars to build the combiner model, Gaardus. Appearances * BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui - First Appearance * Comic 16: Toa Metru! * BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below - Mentioned Only * Comic 6: All that Glitters... * Comic 7: Rebirth * Mata Nui Saga Category:Rahkshi Category:Matoran Universe Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2010 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2010 Sets